


Kiss your fears away

by ladynoir13



Series: Ultra kind of love. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, Eventual Romance, Langst, M/M, Possible Character Death, Slight fluff, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir13/pseuds/ladynoir13
Summary: Lance thinks he isn't needed, that's hes just the" extra paladin". So when he thinks he found a way to fix that and get rid of that "extra paladin" it turns out much different then he could have ever thought.





	Kiss your fears away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymarichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymarichan/gifts).



> Hey I'm back I know its been awhile so I hope everyone enjoys!

The paladins of Voltron had been fighting the Galra nonstop for months, going planet to planet liberating them from their Galra overlords. And for months Lance still hadn’t been sure he was really needed. He had been waiting for black to finally accept Shiro again meaning Keith would go back to red. And Lance could never force Allura out of blue especially since she did so well piloting her. So he kept waiting for the day when he was once again proven to be useless. Part of him knew that was ridiculous even Keith had told him it would work itself out, but he still felt like the way it would work out would be him being left out like always.

Right now though he had to keep his mind focused on more important things then his usefulness. They were currently in the middle of fighting the Galra trying to free the people of a planet they hoped to bring into the coalition. The fight had been intense more so then usual. The Galra had cornered the paladins into a corner where they were guarding some of the local children.

That’s when Lance heard the beeping whiz by his head accompanied by a thud. He looked right behind him seeing a bomb. He quickly took in his surroundings and knew there was no way to get the kids out of here fast enough to save them, and everyone else was preoccupied with the fighting to notice the bomb getting ready to go off. So lances mind came to the conclusion that this was it this was how he would fix everything.

 In a split second Lance made the choice to snatch up the bomb and run it as far away as possible to save everyone else. “KEITH TAKE MY BAYARD.” Lance yelled tossing his Bayard to him and dodging the Galra as they came after him. Keith quickly took down his opponent just in time to catch Lance’s Bayard. “LANCE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING” Keith yelled turning to look at Lance running in the opposite direction.

Lance glanced back with a sad smile “I found a way to work things out!” That’s when Keith noticed the bomb in Lance’s arms. “NO LANCE DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!!” Keith screamed starting to run after Lance. Lance kept running now grabbing the attention of the other paladins. “Lance what the fuck are you doing your going to get yourself killed!” Pidge yelled fighting off a Galra three times her size. “Don’t be suicidal Lance I can disarm it!” Hunk shouted trying to get him to stop running.

“Don’t worry keep fighting!” Lance shouted while running further away. Keith had almost caught up to Lance. When Lance had quickly turned on his jet pack propelling himself farther away from Keith and the others.  He was barely out of sight before the bomb went off. Keith stopped staring at the blazing flames left behind. “No…..” Keith whispered falling to his knees.

Allura rushed over to Keith after they defeated the remaining Galra and winning the battle. “Keith?” she said placing her hand on his shoulder. Pidge and hunk ran past the two towards where the bomb had gone off. Keith turned his head eyes glazed over looking at Allura “I I couldn’t stop…” Keith’s bottom lip quivered slightly. He had to hold himself together he was the leader now but it was hard knowing that he just lost someone he cared about again. 

Allura bit her lip holding back her own tears “Keith there was no way any of us could have stopped him, you know when he makes up his mind he’s set on doing It.” she said softly. “No! No I’m the leader I should have been the one …..I should have been the one in his place!!!” Keith said slamming his fist on the ground. keith looked upwards and screamed “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”.

“Hey Allura what’s going on down there you’ve all been radio silent. Is everything ok?” Shiro’s voice came over the intercom in her helmet. “Lance is….” She started to tell Shiro about Lance when she heard Hunk yell. “Guys quick we found him! He’s still alive”.

It had been a week since they put Lance in the cryopod and he still hadn’t come out, and every day since Keith sat at the bottom of lances cryopod waiting for him to come out. He sat with his knees up to his chest and arms around his legs. Everyone had tried to get Keith to leave just to eat or shower. But he refused every time. he wanted to make sure he was there when Lance woke up and that he was the first person he saw.

Keith had his head leaned on his knees staring up at lance when he heard the sound of boots on the castle floor. “You know the pod will let us know when he’s ready to come out you can go shower and eat” Shiro said giving Keith a concerned look. “Don’t care. Staying here” Keith muttered.

“Keith I don’t think lance would want you to do this yourself” Shiro said knelling down to eye level with him. Keith turned to look at Shiro with a hard look in his eyes “I’m not leaving Shiro I promised him wouldn’t leave him…..what kind of leader would I be if I left him alone”. Shiro let out a sigh running his fingers through his hair. “I know you feel like this is your fault but it’s not…..” “No! No it is my fault! If I was a better at this I would have known he was feeling this way but I didn’t! I didn’t because I’m not you!” Keith yelled out shuddering at the end.

A tear escaped his eye rolling down his cheek. “If you were still leader this never would have happened” Keith whispered. Shiro gently put his hand on Keith’s head “Keith that’s not true….it could have happened with me as leader too. I didn’t know lance was feeling that way. None of knew what he was going through.” Keith grit his teeth “but we should have! We’re his friends! He said something awhile back to me but I just brushed it off and told him not to worry! I should have done more as his friend….”

“okay I get it. it’s still bugging you and I won’t push but for what it’s worth I know Lance thought you were a great leader” Shiro patted his head then stood up “ at least eat something next time someone brings you something ok?”. Keith nodded his head as Shiro left.

Keith glanced back up at Lance remembering when they found him after the bomb had went off.

_Keith ran over to Pidge who was leaning over Lance stopping the flow of blood coming from his abdomen. “Please Lance you can’t die! We haven’t figured out how to hook up the game to play” Pidge yelled at him crying “who am I supposed to play it with if not you!?” Lance grinned up at her wincing in pain “don’t worry pigeon you got Hunk who will play with you”. Pidge grit her teeth trying not to let out a sob. “Don’t say that Lance you know I’m horrible at those games and you can’t go I need you to taste test all my new food creations” Hunk said while crying._

_Lance let out a small laugh causing him to cough up some blood. “Your foods great Hunk you don’t need me for that. Man I’m kinda sad I didn’t get to try it one more time before I go though”. Keith sat next to Pidge on the ground “Lance you’re not allowed to die! That’s an order!” Keith yelled at him.  Lance looked over to Keith “but I…….I fixed it the problem for you…..” “Like hell you fixed it!” Keith yelled again. “This is not fixed you made it worse! So you’re not allowed to die yet do you hear me!”_

_“Keith…..im sorry…..im sorry…” tears fell from Lances eyes “please don’t leave me. I’m scared.” Lance weakly grabbed his hand. “I’m not going anywhere Lance” Keith said squeezing his hand._

Keith let out another sigh looking away from Lance. “Please wake up soon” he muttered closing his eyes falling into a restless sleep.

“Hey” Keith felt a poke to his cheek and started to grumble “I’m tired”. “Hey mullet I don’t think it’s good to sleep on the floor you should go sleep in your bed”. Keith’s eyes shot open to see Lance sitting on the floor next to him grinning. “Good morning sleepy head.  Can we go get some food I’m starving?” Keith stared at Lance in shock for a moment before tackling him to the ground. Keith hugged Lance tightly burying his face into his chest. “your okay. Your okay. Im so glad your okay” keith whispered head pressed tightly to Lance’s chest.

“Holy shit Keith! I can’t breathe” Lance said gasping. Keith pulled back slightly blushing “sorry….” Lance smiled at him “its ok buddy”. Keith smiled back at him for minute before all his anger rushed back. “What the hell where you thinking!?!? You are never allowed to do that ever again!” he angrily yelled at Lance.

“Whoa hey I was trying to protect you all!” Lance said trying to defend himself and his reckless actions. “That’s bullshit! You where purposely trying to kill yourself!” Keith said looking Lance in the eye. Lance looked away “I mean I……yea but it was going to save you all as well. You guys already do well without me….” “Shut up don’t ever say that again” Keith growled out. “But you don’t need” Lance started to speak but was stopped by a pair of lips smashing into his.

Lances eyes went wide in shock. Keith was kissing him…..Keith was kissing him and he was just gaping like a fish.  Keith pulled away blushing “don’t say that ever again. You are needed and wanted. if you ever feel that way again tell me ill prove all your fears wrong. And if I can’t I’ll still be there for you.” Keith’s hand was still on his cheek gently stroking it. Lance stared at Keith bright red eyes still wide and mouth still open while nodding his head yes.

“Ok well now that that’s solved uh um I’m sorry I kissed you without asking you….” Keith started to ramble. Lance closed his mouth then grabbed Keith’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Keith now the shocked one didn’t stay that way for long and began kissing him back wrapping his arms around the other boys neck.

Lance moved one of his hands to Keith’s back and slowly began to move it downwards when someone cleared their throats. Both boys pulled away to see the rest of the team staring at them.  Quickly Keith pulled away from Lance as Pidge and Hunk giggled at them.

“As touching as this is I think you two should eat something” Shiro said smirking. “Yea eat something other than each other” Pidge said quietly snickering. “ooooh good one Pidge!” Hunk said holding his hand up for high five which she gladly returned. “How long where you there for!?” Keith demanded to know. “Oh awhile. The system alerted us that Lance was ready to come out so we all came as quickly as we could.” Allura said with a smile.

Both boys blushed. “now’s not the time for this I’ve made some food goo you two need to eat now come on!” Coran announced heading to the dining room.  The rest of the team followed with Pidge and Hunk still giggling.

Keith quickly stood up “uh yea lets go get some food”. “Sure I could go for some food goo” Lance said as he stood up on wobbly knees. “Whoa” lance wobbled slightly almost falling but Keith caught him. “Here let me help you” Keith said putting his arm around lances middle. Lance smiled “thanks I appreciate it…..all of it” Lance said bending over kissing Keith on the cheek. Keith blushed again “yea no problem. I’ll always help you”.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed I might write a second part to this. Also I would like to say I'm sorry for being gone I was going through a hell of a time in my life where my depression and anxiety took over everything. I'm happy to say I'm now doing better and working on myself to get to a happy place. Anyways id like to dedicate this Marika who helped me edit this and helped me through everything that's happened to me. I'd also like to dedicate this to my con/Instagram friends who have also been very supportive of me love you guys!


End file.
